sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Clio Gabriella
Name: Clio Gabriella Gender: Female Age: 18 Grade: 12 School: Bayview Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Archery, Sewing, Music (performing), Biking, Shooting Appearance: Clio is extremely beautiful, standing at 5'6' and 128 pounds, bearing long black hair that reaches down a little past her shoulders, with a few purple streaks running through it. She wears a pink lanyard around her neck with a key on the end, with the words, 'To My Heart' inscribed on it. She has heterochromia iridis, meaning one of her eyes is a different colour than the other. While one is green, the other is hazel, thought this is not noticeable at first glance. Her lips are a normal size, but a darker red than most peoples. She is almost flat chested, and very thin, with a smooth chest with the faint outline of muscles due to her frequent exercise, and smooth legs which are waxed regularly. She wears self-designed clothes, generally consisting of knee-high colourful skirts and skintight shirts with a logo she designed herself existing somewhere on the shirt. Biography: Clio was born in Verona, Italy, to Francis and Illona Gabriella. She had a relatively normal infancy, but that changed when her parents were gunned down inside their home right in front of her when she was 5 years old. According to police reports, her parents had snitched on a local branch of the mafia, and the first order once they were released was to end their lives. Clio was soon after released into foster care, and her new parents, Maria and Angelo Costello, had already arranged for her to move to America. Specifically, St. Paul, Minnesota. After settling in, her parents immediately sent her to counseling to deal with her parents death. After many years, she was finally ready to deal with the loss head on without psychiatric help, and at the age of 9, she made decided to never become a victim to anyone or anything. Throughout her childhood, she talked her foster parents into letting her take self defense classes, to make sure that she was always ready if she was attacked or in danger. Her parents amused her, and gave her the beginning basics of self-defense, although they point-blank refused for her to have any gun training, as she was far too young. She would continue this class at an ascending level until the end of secondary-school. Her school life had nothing significant happen to her, as she was simply a normal student, getting average grades with the odd 'A' every now and again. She did however become interested in a subject that no-one else enjoyed: Genealogy and Genetics. While she could never quite understand the science behind Genetics, she had an avid interest for the history of her traits and the parts her ancestors played to make the world what it was. It was also during her childhood that she discovered a fluency at playing piano. She practiced and played for 3 years, up until she was 12 years old, until an audition for a special camp for the gifted changed her course of life again. As it was a very prestigious and competitive camp, one of the other pianists at the age of 8 years old had been pushed almost until breaking point by her parents, was so disillusioned by the whole auditioning process, that she was under the impression that she could only win if she eliminated the competition, starting with Clio. The girl broke Clio's hands with the piano lid while practicing in order to stop her from auditioning. Although the girl was charged and banned from the auditions, Clio was crushed, as the lid had hit a fragile nerve ending, rendering her unable to play the piano ever again. For the next 5 years, Clio became recluse, not speaking to anyone. While school stayed normal, as well as her class in self-defense, her parents finally allowing her to pick up shooting, puberty passed her by, and she did not notice the amount of boys who were attracted to her. Her parents had tried to speak to her, but she ignored them, refusing to listen to any advice anyone gave her, trying to become almost completely self-reliant. That was, until she met a boy when she was 16. His name was Nathaniel, and she met him on an internet chat-room. She became quickly attracted to him, because of the way he talked. He was able to make her feel special, something that her foster parents could never do exactly right. Over the next few months, Clio and Nathaniel traded stories of their lives, and she grew even more in love with him. However, he went missing from the chat-room for a few months, and Clio grew worried. With eventual consent from her parents, she visited his house, which she found was in a neighboring town. She arrived at his house, only to see him from her car coming home with a girl about her age: his girlfriend. Something inside Clio almost snapped, and she became unstable. While she initially only confronted him, she attacked him after a comment from his girlfriend regarding her figure provoked her. She broke his hand and causing wounds that required a large number of stitches. She was charged and almost jailed, when Nathaniel withdrew the charges. He had realized how he had made her feel, felt responsible, and apologized to Clio for leading her on: what Clio saw as affection was simply Nathaniel's writing style, as he wrote the way he wrote to her about everyone and everything. Her parents were furious with her, and as well as taking her out of her shooting lessons, they forced her to open up to them about everything from that point on. While Clio was initially reluctant, she decided it was best that she become more of an outgoing person. She joined numerous clubs around the school including archery, biking, writers corner, and several other clubs that were popular. In regards to her social life, she regretted the assumptions she made with Nathaniel. She felt that she could have handled it better, and that she should be meeting people in person rather than long-distance, which contained more risks. She knew that school was a great place to do this. She decided never to become a product of popular culture, and started to design and make her own clothes and bags, which her parents approved of. Around this time, she also found out that there were other boys that liked her, and not just for her personality. According to one of her first boyfriends, she was one of the most beautiful in the school, and soon became notorious for having a large amount of boyfriends over the next few years. Most of her relationships did not last past one day. Clio started reconsidering her lifestyle when she found her name on one of the bathroom cubicle walls, surrounded by many different slurs. She decided that she should stop having so many partners, and made the bold move of joining GODSpeed. This Christian group helped her redeem herself, and she vowed to become faithful to only one partner. Advantages: Clio is experienced at shooting and aiming, though she has not had lessons in a while, and is a very fast runner. She is generally outgoing and likable, and although she is reluctant to, can use her looks to manipulate people to her advantage. Disadvantages: While she may be good with weapons, her hands are weak, and thus she is not very quick to use a weapon, and would be very hindering in hand-to-hand combat. Also, being as 'popular' as she used to be, Clio has made many many enemies at school, of both male and female (mostly boyfriends who were dumped quickly, or girls whose boyfriends she took). While she believes that her self-defense training allows her to protect herself, she does not have the proper knowledge to apply this practically, especially the game. Designated Number: Female student no. 69 --- Designated Weapon: Walther PPK (9mm) clips (7 round capacity) Conclusion: You know, so long as those old injuries don't come back to haunt her, I can see G069 being a serious force in the game. She's got the weapon, the skills and the looks to mount a serious challenge! I've got my eye on you Miss Gabriella, I hope you won't disappoint. The above biography is as written by Incrobe. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: Inky Kills: Chris Davidson, Petrushka Ivanova, Charles Dawson, Luke Templeton, Haruka Watanabe, Marybeth Witherspoon Killed By: Tabi Gweneth Collected Weapons: Walther PPK (9mm) (assigned weapon), Extra Rations (from Charlotte Cave), Ji (from Garry Villette), Sai (from Garry Villette), Korth Pistol (from Maxwell Lombardi) Allies: Rose Codreanu, Luke Templeton, Maxwell Lombardi Enemies: Allen Birkman, Brendan Wallace, Tabi Gweneth, Ivan Kuznetsov, Etain Brennan, Petrushka Ivanova, Teo Weinstock, Nick LeMonde, Charles Dawson, Maddy Stone, Garry Villette Mid-game Evaluation: Clio first woke up in the middle of the swamp. Realising where she was and the current situation, she started to cry and go through her bags. She discovered her assigned weapon; a Walther PPK, and began reading through the Guide to Survival booklet. Reflecting upon her life, she decided to play the game to win, and started off on her way, leaving the swamp. Clio arrived a short time later at the northern beach and soon came across Chris Davidson and Allen Birkman conversing by the rocks at the top of the beach. Taking cover behind a large piece of driftwood, she aimed the gun at the two boys and fired. She managed to strike Chris in the lower face, killing him nearly instantly, though Allen was unharmed. She approached him while he was still freaked out about Chris' death, and threatened to kill him too. However, before she could pull the trigger, she was tackled from behind by Brendan Wallace, who'd watched the entire thing play out. Clio fired, but the shot went wild, giving Allen the chance to escape. Clio struggled under Brendan's weight, eventually managing to get out from under him and point her gun at him. Brendan, however, had picked up Chris' gun and pointed it at her, the pair of them in a Mexican standoff. Faced with the possibility of being shot by him, Clio reluctantly walked away from the scene. Clio was still fuming by the time she reached the coastal woods, encountering Ivan Kuznetsov, Tabi Gweneth and Etain Brennan. She pretended to be scared and pointed the gun at them in apparent self-defense. However, she soon dropped her guard and expressed her intention to play the game. She then had an umbrella thrown at her by Ivan, followed up by a punch to the face from him which send Clio sprawling to the floor. While still lying down, she aimed the gun at the retreating group and fired several times, only managing to nick Ivan on the arm. With her hands in pain and out of ammo for the time being, Clio retreated. Making her way to the Groundskeeper Hut, she observed through a crack in the wall the situation occuring involving Phillip Ward, Charlotte Cave, Robert Barron, and Owen Rothschild, that ends in Charlotte losing an eye to Phil. She observes Sally Connelly and Petrushka Ivanova arriving, and the scene that follows including everyone but Petrushka leaving. Using this opportunity, Clio held her at gunpoint and demanded her weapon and bag. Petrushka claimed not to have any, and asked Clio if she was going to kill her to make it quick. Clio obliged by shooting her in the heart. Realizing the path she was choosing, she started to inwardly reflect upon herself and, after moving Petrushka's body outside, went to sleep. While she's sleeping, her dreams convince her to do what's best for her, and she tells herself not to kill for another day. While she slept, Rose Codreanu approached the hut and asked for shelter. Clio let her stay, and they talk until they both fall asleep. At announcement time, realizing that her persona would be blown to Rose, Clio ran, accidentally hitting Luke Templeton in the face on the way out. )]] Clio found herself at the Warehouses, where she accidentally interrupted a standoff between Gary Griffith, Simon Telamon, Teo Weinstock, and Nick LeMonde, the latter three having previously dated. While Garry ran, and Simon told her to run before fleeing himself, she stayed, and ended up facing the two boys who had chosen to play. While initially trying to bluff her way out, Teo manageed to disarm her, and Nick, not wanting to risk the chance of her coming to kill them, told Teo to kill her. He started to strangle her, almost close to actually killing her, but could not bring himself to do it. He told her to leave, and a emotionally struck Clio did. Wandering around the mountain, Clio came across a resting Omar Burton, but before she could initiate contact, overheard a plan by Charles Dawson to stop the game. A sleep-deprived Clio took this as an attempt against her life, and chased them down the mountain into the mines, where she ended up killing him. Horrified at going back on her promise to herself, she fled. Upon reflecting once again at the Funfair, Clio attempted to shoot herself, but found her gun empty. Finally breaking down, she decided that if she wanted to kill herself, she would do it at the cliffs to her south. Upon reaching the cliffs, she is reunited with Luke Templeton and his companion Garry Villette, and asked to stay for the night. She sat upon the cliffs, and while the two are worried about how safe it is, she got Luke to sit down with her. They talk, during which Luke convinced her that she wasn't a bad person, despite not knowing what she'd done. Touched, she started to feel better about herself, and gets some sleep. Upon dreaming again, she's visited by something in her subconcsious that told her that she needed to play. Luke, concerned with the girl twisting around in her sleep, went to check on her, but Clio accidentally pulled the trigger to her gun, and upon realising what path she was taking again, shot him in the head. As soon as this happened, she was faced with an extremely angry Garry, who charged her and tried to kill her. While she initally put up a fight, he managed to get the upper hand on her and started to choke her again. Garry, however, could not get himself to do it, and while trying to run away, Clio used the opportunity to attack him once more and push him off the cliff. She believed him dead, and disposed of Luke's body over the same cliff, not knowing Garry to have survived. Clio took Garry's weapons and Luke's food, and dropped everything she didn't need, including a beret Garry was wearing, over the cliff. With that, she left. ((To be continued...)) Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: * "Don't lecture me, I'm a fucking scientist's wet dream. I know more about physics than could fit in your entire brain." '-Clio rants at Brendan Wallace while in the Mexican standoff with him.' Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Clio, in chronological order Pre-game: *iFly *Lonely Soup *Weed is the new tobacco *The First Step is the Hardest *The Dance Must Go On! V4 *Masterpiece *Testing Faith....1...2..3 *A Solitude That Asks Nothing In Return *Where is My Mind? *Twists and Turns *instinct•algorithm *Fight or Flight *Goodnight and Go *Caged in Like Animals *Out and In *Meet Again Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Clio Gabriella. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *I got so much crap for Clio it's not funny - sure, I was a newbie writer who wanted to make a big killer, and I hope I made an impact in the end with her death, but I wasn't capable of writing a good enough story, or having a good enough understanding of how a story arc should work. People constantly pointed that out to me, and I eventually understood it all on my own. Advice to newbies - if you are a real novice and a real newbie, don't do a Clio. - Inky *Hoo boy. Clio's a tough one. I'll go ahead and say right now that she got a whole lot of criticism and the bulk of it was very valid stuff. Clio went crazy basically right away. Her encounter with Brendan had the usual issues with a handler's kids characterizing each other. Clio fell hard into the formatting trap, with multiple colored voices in her head arguing about what she was doing. I think Clio had a lot of pretty decent scenes (her reasoning for shooting Charles Dawson, for example, in that she's nervous about his plan gaining hold and getting her killed even if it does mess up the game). The problem is, they don't necessarily flow together very consistently. Clio scooped up a lot of kills and had to change around her methods and motives to account for that, leaving her fairly disjointed. Then, of course, there's the usual awkwardness involving highly sexual characters, especially given her explicit sex scene with Maxwell. I think Clio really demonstrates the necessity of having villains' characters down really, really solidly, and of being a bit selective when it comes to scenes/kills. That said, I don't want to be entirely down on Clio because Inky did some very good stuff with her. The biggest, of course, was killing her off when he did. One of my absolute biggest pet peeves in SOTF is that players often play really, really stupidly and yet it never bites them in the butt. Players are often their handlers' flagship characters, and tend to get by more by other characters' stupidity than through their own cunning. Clio ran around attacking almost everyone who crossed her path, often slowing down to talk at them and such. She could not have reasonably or realistically gone far without straining verisimilitude, and so Inky just went ahead and let that be her downfall when it made sense. That's really cool and deserves a lot of respect. By having Clio die early, he made her a lot more credible as a character since her story reaches its logical conclusion, and he tossed the game a big bone by letting some logic in. - MurderWeasel *I actually enjoyed Cleo’s character in The thread, and it was a pity she died so soon. Category:V4 Students